The Miko Kitsune
by Taijia Ayame
Summary: A high school girl is walking home one day from school and runs into kurama, is there more to this simple relationship, or is there some bigger picture? Kurama/OC
1. First encounters

Author's note: This is my first fan fic on this place. I mainly read Inu-Yasha but I am such a major Yu Yu Hakusho fan that I had to write my daydream that I've been having. I promise that when I have all my bearings down that it will be a great story.  
  
Disclaimer: a dvd, a wall scroll, and soon to be late birthday present either a pillowcase or two more wall scrolls, Yoko, part of Hiei, and soon to be part of Kurama amongst me and my friend, other than that, I can't say that own any of the characters on Yu Yu Hakusho, but I would love to have Kurama.  
  
Chapter one: First encounters  
  
One day in August after school had let out, Ayame was walking home. Ayame was one of those people that usually stayed to themselves. Not usually making friends, she usually had nothing to do after school. While walking the streets, her thoughts were interrupted by a High School guy with red hair.  
  
Kurama had decided to return to his life amongst the humans after the dark tournament because he thought it could prove useful. He noticed a girl walking towards him seeming depressed. Kurama gave a shrug and gave in  
  
"Hi." I looked up and saw the person that the voice belonged to. "Hi" I said back. What else was I going to say? A guy of my age was talking to me. It's not often that anyone talks to me, I have my own friends that I care about but nothing big. I've never been popular. "What's wrong, you look glum?" The red haired boy was trying to start a conversation. I mildly replied "It's too complicated, you wouldn't understand." "Well, how about coffee then, my treat." I couldn't believe my ears, was this cute guy really interested in me? "Yah, sure." Anyone who took the time to talk to a stranger I figured was worth some time, not like I was busy.   
  
We started to walk to the coffee store, which was only a few shops away. I learned that his name was Kurama. He was 16 like me and went to a high school three trains from here. We went into the shop and sat down at a table across from each other. He had simple coffee, I on the other had had gotten one of those frozen cappuccinos with some whipped toping. I told him that I don't have the best social life and he seemed to be interested. We got to talking about some of our friends, he mentioned Yuske, Hiei and someone named Kuwabara. He said that they all have a part time job for a privet investigator that seems full time a great deal. I talked about my two friends Kibosuru and Junsuisa. About the time we got to schoolwork, some people showed up and started to talk to Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama, what are you doing here?" said Yuske coming up behind me. I turned around and there was Yuske, Kayko, Kuwabara, and Yukina. "What are you doing on a date Kurama you sly fox?" Kuwabara just couldn't keep his mouth shut could he? "Ayame, this is Yuske, Kayko, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Everyone, this is Ayame." Yukina and Kayko were the ones to step forward and extend a hand. "My name is Kayko and this is Yukina. It's nice to meet you."   
  
I was completely taken by surprise when everyone barged in but I properly introduced myself. I'm Ayame, your all Yuske, Kayko, Yukina and Kuwabara, right?" as I went down the line "Please forgive me, I'm not good with names."   
  
Sorry, there is a lot more relating to this but it's 3am and my friend is rushing me. I hope to get back some responses! 


	2. Author's note

I AM SO SORRY!  
  
I am trying to hard on this chapter I've been working on. I'm unfortunately a bit of a perfectionist but I promise it will be out before next week. I just have a lot of work to be done. I've got to read 1984 and Sense and Sensibility before school starts.  
  
I am so sorry.  
  
All I have to do is write another paragraph or two then have a friend help me bring out a few points. Not to much work.  
  
I hope to get reviews on the next chapter though And this will be deleted when I get the next chapter up.. Author notes as chapters annoy me. 


End file.
